Aomine no Basuke
by Maloriel
Summary: Pour la première fois depuis la dissolution de leur équipe, Kuroko et Aomine vont s'affronter sur le terrain dans la compétition inter-lycées. Et ils ont bien plus à régler qu'une simple rivalité sportive. Yaoi sans filtre comme d'hab ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Bon, à la demande 'générale' (de trois personnes, lol... merci à elles )), voici une autre fic sur Kuroko no Basuke ! Je dois dire que l'inspiration est venue très vite et une fois que j'ai commencé j'ai eu du mal à m'arrêter...**

**Je précise que je n'ai pas de couples préférés sur ce fandom. Il y a juste certains personnages qui m'inspirent plus d'autres. Aomine en fait partie, j'avais envie d'écrire sur lui.**

**Désolée pour les fans (qui sont en force apparement) de l'AoKaga, peut-être pour une prochaine fois ;) Dans l'anime, la relation entre Aomine et Testuya m'a beaucoup touchée et j'avais envie d'écrire un truc là-dessus. Enfin, version yaoi, quoi (qui, nous le savons, est la seule VRAIE version de la majorité des shonens, hihi...).**

**L'humour n'est pas interdit dans cette fic, mais disons que vu les sujets abordés ça risque d'être beaucoup moins drôle que la précédente. Parce que 'j'aime bien' le Daiki dépressif. Disons qu'il m'intéresse. Et je sais que certains lecteurs aiment bien quand je vais un peu fouiller la psyché tourmentée de mes personnages ;)**

**Arrivée au point dans l'histoire où j'en suis en rédigeant ceci, je me dis que la suite risque de prendre encore un peu de temps et donc je coupe là et publie maintenant ce premier chapitre. Cela dit, la fic ne devrait pas dépasser les deux, à la limite trois chapitres.**

**L'instant musical : _Never Meant to Belong _et _Soundscape to Ardor_ sur l'OST de _Bleach_. Et tout le Marika Takeuchi que vous voulez, c'est mon dernier coup de cœur et ça allait très bien avec cette fic :)**

**Allez hop, j'arrête de bavarder, et c'est parti ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, dans tous les cas comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

I

_« Aomine-kun… Tu crois vraiment que ça va tromper les gens éternellement ? »_

Cette phrase… Il n'arrêtait pas de l'entendre résonner dans sa tête. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça... Il vivait déjà une sale année. Les choses n'allaient pas bien, et c'était comme ça depuis un certain temps déjà. Depuis qu'il avait perdu le goût du basket, et depuis… qu'il avait réalisé certaines choses à propos de lui-même. Et il fallait que Tetsuya s'en mêle…

Sûrement qu'il essayait de l'aider… Il essayait toujours de l'aider. Mais ça n'arrangeait rien. Rien du tout. Daiki ne voulait pas en parler avec lui, ni avec personne.

Quand Tetsu lui avait sorti cette phrase-là, Daiki s'était énervé contre lui. Méchamment. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il était passé à deux doigts de le frapper... Tetsu ! Fallait vraiment être un salaud pour vouloir frapper quelqu'un comme lui ! Mais il devait vraiment arrêter de se mêler de tout... Et puis, il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait… Bien sûr que oui, ses magazines cochons devaient tromper les gens éternellement ! Parce que si jamais il devait passer pro en basket, il… Enfin, il ne savait même pas s'il avait encore envie de ça. Il ne savait plus grand-chose. Il voulait juste qu'on lui foute la paix.

Alors oui, il mentait à tout le monde. Il se donnait un genre… Ces magazines avec lesquels il se baladait tout le temps, avec ces filles en couverture dont les arguments de poids ne le convainquaient pas le moins du monde, c'était son alibi. Il s'était construit tout un personnage d'hommes à femmes. Comme les filles l'appréciaient, ce n'était pas trop difficile... Excepté que jouer ce double-jeu le rendait malade. Exactement de la même façon que se pointer aux compétitions de basket sans les prendre au sérieux, ça le dégoûtait de lui-même.

Non, décidément, il n'y avait plus grand-chose qui l'intéressait dans la vie.

Tetsu était la seule personne de son ancienne équipe qu'il appréciait toujours de voir. Il avait coupé les ponts avec les autres et c'était très bien comme ça. Au début, ils avaient passé de bons moments... Mais ça c'était très mal fini, au point qu'Aomine en vienne à détester cordialement ses coéquipiers. Alors, de son ancienne vie, il ne restait plus que Tetsu... Et Momoi, bien sûr. L'éternelle Momoi. Sa meilleure amie depuis qu'ils étaient hauts comme trois pommes. Et pourtant, même elle, elle n'était pas au courant. À moins qu'elle n'ait pas osé aborder le sujet avec lui...

De fait, Daiki ne savait pas comment Tetsu avait deviné. Il espérait que ça relevait de ses capacités d'observation exceptionnelles, et rien d'autre. Qu'il ne s'était pas trahi d'aucune façon.

Enfin, ça ne servait à rien de se poser toutes ces questions. À part se créer des maux de tête et déprimer encore plus.

« Dai-chan... Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? Viens voir le match !

— Momoi, fous-moi la paix. Ça m'intéresse pas. »

Personne d'autre ne venait l'embêter quand il s'isolait sur les toits, mais Momoi avait un sixième sens pour le retrouver. Et bien sûr, elle savait que c'était son lieu de retraite favori, où qu'ils soient. Même à l'autre bout du pays pour un foutu tournoi de basket inter-lycées.

« Allez, Dai-chan... Tetsu-kun sera déçu si tu ne viens pas.

— Il a pas besoin de moi. Il a rien à attendre des sales types comme moi et les autres. Génération des Miracles, tu parles. Génération des Gros Cons, ouais.

— Dai-chan ! Arrête de parler comme ça !

— Je parle comme je veux, et je t'ai dit de me foutre la paix, Momoi ! »

Il ne voulait pas se montrer blessant... Enfin, pas vraiment. Momoi voyait bien qu'il avait changé, qu'il ne s'intéressait plus à rien, mais elle continuait à essayer de lui arracher des sourires. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se donne toute cette peine, parce que cette peine-là, il ne la valait pas. Alors il essayait de le lui faire comprendre, et il voyait bien qu'il lui faisait mal. Mais elle ne disait rien. Ça le rendait fou. Il avait l'impression d'être le dernier des connards. Et pourtant, il ne changeait rien à son comportement.

_Ça ne peut plus durer. Réagis, bon sang ! _

« Momoi, redescends, dit-il plus doucement. Je te rejoins tout à l'heure, d'accord ? Laisse-moi cinq minutes.

— Sois au moins à l'heure pour ton match !

— J'y serai. »

_Un mensonge de plus ou de moins, qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

Momoi lui sourit.

« À tout à l'heure. »

La gorge nouée, il acquiesça.

Il attendit quelques minutes, puis se leva. Et voilà ce foutu mal de tête qui revenait.

Il descendit dans les vestiaires, qui, heureusement, étaient vides. Il prit ses affaires et les fourra dans son sac, sauf les baskets avec lesquelles il jouait. Celles-ci, il n'en aurait plus besoin. Puis, il quitta les vestiaires. Puis le gymnase.

_Tchao la compagnie. Et désolé, Momoi._

II

Quand ils croisèrent Aomine dans le couloir, ceux de Seirin qui le connaissaient ne le remarquèrent pas. Il n'avait pas le talent de Tetsuya pour se faire oublier, mais il fallait dire qu'il rasait les murs. Et qu'il était pressé. Mais Tetsuya, bien évidemment, le remarqua, lui. Il le suivit à l'extérieur. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Aomine-kun. »

Il n'avait pas parlé fort, mais Aomine s'arrêta aussitôt. Sans le regarder, il lança par-dessus son épaule :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Tetsu ?

— Tu t'en vas ?

— Ouais. »

Et il se remit à marcher. Tetsuya lui emboîta le pas.

« Ce n'est pas ça que tu veux.

— C'est ton opinion.

— Aomine-kun...

— Quoi ?! »

Aomine se retourna et le fixa avec des yeux furieux.

« Quoi ?! répéta-t-il. T'as essayé, Tetsu, et je t'en remercie. Mais j'en ai ma claque. Le basket, c'est fini.

— Tu devrais attendre la fin de la compétition avant de prendre ta décision. Tu laisses tout le monde en plan. Et tu me prives de ma dernière chance. »

Le visage d'Aomine changea d'expression.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il, beaucoup plus doucement.

— De te prouver que je peux te battre », dit Tetsuya en s'avançant.

Aomine le dévisagea d'un air totalement perplexe, puis, un mince sourire éclaira ses traits.

« T'es gentil Tetsu, mais là tu rêves complètement et tu le sais.

— Alors prouve-le-moi, répliqua Tetsuya.

— Pourquoi ?

— Vois ça comme une faveur. Une dernière fois, Aomine-kun. S'il te plaît. »

Son ami fronça les sourcils. Il réfléchissait. Mais surtout, il avait l'air de souffrir. Tetsuya détestait voir cette tension sur son visage. Il ne savait pas comment l'atteindre, comment obtenir sa confiance, comment lui montrer qu'il pouvait encore compter sur lui. Qu'il pourrait _toujours_ compter sur lui.

« Et... Je sais que tu m'en veux, pour la dernière fois, reprit Tetsuya doucement. À propos de la remarque que je t'ai faite sur tes magazines... Je voulais pas te mettre au pied du mur. Je voulais en parler avec toi. Parce que... »

Tetsuya avait toujours été quelqu'un de très franc : il disait toujours ce qu'il pensait, parce que c'était sa manière de respecter les gens, et de les aider. Se cacher les choses ou travestir la vérité ne menait qu'à davantage d'ennuis, d'après lui. Les gens trouvaient ça déstabilisant, parce que même s'il avait un reproche ou une remarque négative à faire, il s'exprimait avec une telle douceur et une telle gentillesse qu'on ne savait plus s'il fallait s'énerver ou non. Du moins, c'était ce que Kagami lui avait expliqué. Tetsuya, lui, avait juste l'impression de faire de son mieux pour les gens qui lui tenaient à cœur.

Seulement, cette fois, l'honnêteté était difficile, parce qu'après avoir dit ce qu'il avait à dire, il pourrait perdre Aomine. Et cette possibilité lui glaçait le sang. Il rassembla son courage et déclara :

« J'ai des sentiments pour toi. »

Aomine vira au gris. Ça ne pouvait pas être très bon signe. Tetsuya continua quand même :

« Je sais que j'aurais dû commencer par là, au lieu d'essayer de te faire avouer que tu jouais un rôle avec les filles... De toute évidence je vis pas les choses comme toi... Et je suis désolé que ce soit dur pour toi, mais... Je me suis dit que peut-être... »

Tetsuya, qui était toujours si calme, entendit sa voix trembler alors qu'il parlait.

Le regard d'Aomine se troubla, puis, il s'approcha et sans prévenir, il le serra contre lui. La tête pressée contre son torse dur et musclé, Tetsuya en eut des frissons partout. C'était tellement gratifiant, tellement apaisant, de sentir ces bras solides et familiers refermés autour de lui.

« Je suis désolé, murmura Aomine.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute, Aomine-kun.

— Mais non, pas ça. De m'être comporté comme un connard. Mais, Tetsu... »

Aomine s'écarta légèrement et Tetsuya leva la tête vers lui.

« J'avais juste besoin de te le dire », insista-t-il.

Il ne voulait pas que son ami s'imagine qu'il attendait quelque chose de lui. Il avait juste dit la vérité. Il savait bien qu'il y avait peu de chances que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Il voulait juste qu'Aomine arrête de se rendre malade.

« Tetsu... » répéta Aomine.

Puis, tout aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras, il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Tetsuya, qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, se figea. La peur qu'il avait ressentie en révélant ses sentiments, et qu'il ressentait toujours, la surprise qui l'avait saisi quand Aomine l'avait pris dans ses bras... Tout ça gâcha la sensation merveilleuse des lèvres d'Aomine sur les siennes. Le baiser s'acheva trop vite et Aomine recula brusquement, rougissant.

« Excuse-moi... et ça ne veut pas dire que...

— Est-ce que tu vas rester pour la compétition ?

— Bah... C'est un peu chaud de dire non après ça. Mais... C'est la dernière fois, Tetsu. »

Avant que Tetsuya n'ait pu dire quelque chose, ils entendirent du bruit derrière eux et Kagami apparut, écarlate, de derrière un buisson.

« Euh... Désolé ! Vraiment ! Je voulais pas vous espionner ! J'étais parti voir ce que Kuroko foutait... et je suis arrivé au mauvais moment... alors j'ai voulu me cacher... et j'ai perdu l'équilibre... et... »

Ses excuses décousues furent interrompues par Aomine qui attrapa Kagami par le devant de son t-shirt et le projeta contre le mur le plus proche.

« T'as pas intérêt à dire quoi ce soit de ce que t'as vu ici sinon je te jure que je te démolis...

— Ola, ola, on se calme ! voulut tempérer Kagami en levant les mains. Je te connais même pas, mec !

— Tu la boucles, pigé ?

— Je vois pas à qui j'irais le répéter, et puis je suis pas ce genre de mec ! Mais c'est qui que t'essaies de protéger, là ? Kuroko, ou toi ? »

Aomine serra le poing, hésita, puis lâcha Kagami et s'éloigna à grands pas. Direction le gymnase, constata Tetsuya avec soulagement.

« Excuse-moi, Kuroko... fit Kagami d'un air confus en se tournant vers lui. Je savais pas... Je voulais pas...

— Je t'en veux pas, Kagami-kun. Mais t'es plutôt mal tombé... »

Kagami dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement très embêté. Puis, il retrouva soudain sa bonne humeur et lança joyeusement :

« Dis donc, tu t'emmerdes pas, hein ! Il a l'air d'avoir un sale caractère, mais c'est un sacré canon ! C'est qui ?

— Aomine-kun...

— Euh... _Le_ Aomine ? Daiki Aomine ?

— Mon ancien coéquipier, oui...

— Ah... Oulalala... Déjà qu'il est censé être ultra-fort mais après ça il va tellement me défoncer sur le terrain... »

Tetsuya eut un mince sourire.

« Y a des chances, oui... Mais, Kagami-kun... Il y a des choses qu'il faut que je t'explique à propos d'Aomine.

— On a encore un peu de temps. Vas-y, je t'écoute. »

III

Daiki était furieux.

De manière générale, il n'avait pas un caractère spécialement facile et il perdait assez souvent son sang-froid, mais ce coup-ci, il bouillait carrément de rage. Ce foutu Kagami !

Car ça ne pouvait être que lui. Tetsuya lui avait souvent parlé de son nouveau binôme. Le mec qui le remplaçait, en gros.

Non qu'il y ait jamais pensé de cette façon-là.

Il s'était _interdit_ d'y penser de cette façon-là.

Il ne devait pas et ne voulait pas avoir ce genre de pensées. Tetsu avait l'air cool avec ça. Aimer les mecs, avoir des sentiments, et tout. Est-ce qu'il avait oublié qu'ils étaient des basketteurs ? Le sport ne faisait pas exactement partie des milieux les plus progressistes du monde. Les sponsors ne sont pas fans des sportifs gay. On n'était pas à San Francisco, ici.

Et puis... Il n'y avait pas que ça.

Il n'assumait pas, il ne pouvait même pas vraiment s'avouer à lui-même ce qu'il éprouvait. La simple idée que quelqu'un le découvre... Que ses parents le découvrent... Ça le rendait malade. Il avait la trouille de la façon dont les gens le verraient, après. Des choses qu'ils s'imagineraient.

Et maintenant... Alors qu'il était sûr de lui, alors qu'il avait décidé, certes sur une impulsion, mais c'était ainsi qu'il fonctionnait, de quitter le basket définitivement et de laisser une partie de ses problèmes derrière lui, Tetsu se pointait... Et lui avouait un truc pareil ?!

« Merde ! » lâcha-t-il à haute voix, avant de balancer son poing dans l'obstacle le plus proche, un distributeur de barres chocolatées qui frémit et lâcha une pluie de friandises dans le compartiment du bas.

Au moins, sa crise de rage ferait quelques heureux...

Il était tellement enragé qu'il ne savait même plus ce qui le mettait le plus en colère. Dans sa tête, c'était le noir absolu. Quand quelqu'un a un coup de sang, on a tendance à dire qu'il « voit rouge ». Rien ne pouvait être plus faux, dans son cas. Il ne voyait pas rouge, il ne voyait plus rien du tout.

Alors, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, il balança un autre coup de poing au distributeur. Et encore un autre.

Et enfin, il sentit la douleur. Ce fut salvateur, car le monde s'éclaircit de nouveau. Il retrouva peu à peu ses esprits. Il regarda sa main et s'étonna de constater que par réflexe, il avait utilisé la gauche. La moins utile pour le basket.

Et au point où il en était, à deux doigts de renoncer au basket pour toujours, ce détail lui donna envie de rire.

Quel con ! Mais quel con il était...

_T'aurais mieux fait de te fracasser la droite. Tetsu n'aurait pas eu sa dernière chance... Mais c'est pas comme si t'y croyais, à cette dernière chance, hein ? T'as accepté parce que tu peux pas lui refuser quoi que ce soit... Et apparemment au point de l'embrasser quand il t'a avoué ses sentiments... Genre c'était l'idée du siècle... Comme si t'allais donner suite... Non seulement t'assumeras jamais mais en plus tu sais pertinemment que Momoi est amoureuse de lui !_

Et son envie de rire lui passa tout à fait. Meurtri, il se laissa tomber sur le sol, à côté du distributeur. Il avait presque envie de rester caché là, tellement il se sentait mal.

À cet instant, il n'y avait personne au monde que Daiki Aomine détestait davantage que lui-même. Même pas ce foutu Kagami qui avait pris la place qu'il occupait avant auprès de Tetsu. Une place à laquelle il avait visiblement accordé beaucoup plus d'importance qu'il ne le croyait. Alors oui, Tetsu venait de lâcher une bombe. Mais en quoi ça comptait maintenant, hein ? Le basket, ça avait été leur vie. C'était ce qui les liait. Et tout ça, c'était de la merde. Tout ça, c'était terminé. Dernière faveur ou pas. Il le jouerait, ce foutu match contre Tetsu. Ensuite, il prendrait ses affaires et Tetsu n'entendrait plus parler de lui. C'était mieux comme ça.

IV

« Ok, je pense comprendre », dit Kagami quand Tetsuya acheva son récit. « Mais... Tu m'as déjà parlé d'Aomine, alors pourquoi tu m'as jamais dit qu'il se passait des trucs entre vous ? Tu sais c'est pas comme si ce genre de trucs me dérangeait... T'as pas à avoir honte ou quoi que ce soit...

— Non, ce n'est pas pour ça. C'est parce qu'il ne se passait rien. Enfin, rien de ce genre.

— Oh... Alors je suis _vraiment_ tombé au mauvais moment, hein ?

— Oui...

— T'inquiète, on va rattraper le coup. Et on va le faire redescendre sur Terre en lui faisant subir une belle petite défaite.

— Il faut vraiment qu'on y arrive, Kagami-kun...

— T'inquiète, j'ai compris. Tu peux compter sur moi.

— Merci...

— Pas de quoi ! T'arrêtes d'avoir l'air tout triste, maintenant ? Tu me fais penser à Junior, et tu sais que Junior me fout les chocottes ! »

Tetsuya fut obligé de rire.

« Ok, je vais essayer. On ferait mieux de se dépêcher. Les autres doivent nous chercher... »

Le numéro 10 acquiesça et ils regagnèrent les vestiaires. Kagami resta renfermé sur lui-même, préoccupé. Ce qu'il venait de voir et le récit de Kuroko le perturbaient. Il se flattait de plutôt bien connaître son ami, et pourtant, avec cette histoire, il tombait des nues.

Cela dit, il aurait tout le temps d'observer Aomine à la rencontre suivante. Là tout de suite, il devait se concentrer sur son propre match. Et même s'il conservait un visage impassible, Kagami voyait bien que Kuroko aussi était perturbé. Comme il n'était pas très doué avec les mots, il se contenta de lui montrer son soutien en pressant son épaule dans sa main.

Le basket, c'était leur passion, aucun doute là-dessus. Mais ça restait un sport. Un jeu. Du moins, c'était ainsi que Kagami le voyait. Seulement, maintenant, il savait comment ces joueurs de la « Génération des Miracles » avaient été détruits par la soif de prestige de leur coach, du directeur de leur collège, et par leur propre talent. C'était une histoire écœurante à bien des points de vue, et Kagami se sentait profondément désolé pour son ami, et même pour cet abruti d'Aomine. Non que ça serve à quoi que ce soit.

Ré-inculquer la passion du basket à Aomine en lui foutant une rouste ? Ça, c'était dans leurs cordes. Kagami savait ce que valaient les joueurs de Teiko, ou du moins, il croyait en avoir une assez bonne idée puisque Kuroko excepté, il ne les avait jamais affrontés. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'arrêterait.

Quand il avait rencontré Kuroko, il n'avait pas su quoi penser de lui. Puis, il s'était dit qu'il était nul, tout simplement. Ensuite, au fil du temps, il avait appris à connaître sa façon de jouer, et il avait découvert que combinée à ses propres talents, c'était de la dynamite. Kuroko l'avait aidé à révéler son propre potentiel et il lui était reconnaissant pour ça. Il voulait vraiment l'aider, et il savait qu'il en était capable. Alors, c'était ce qu'il allait faire, et il effacerait cet air triste flippant dans les grands yeux bleus de Kuroko. Pour toujours.

V

« Dai-chan... Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Alors qu'elle fixait sa main blessée, Momoi était sur le point de pleurer. Après toutes les saloperies qu'il lui avait balancées, c'était _maintenant_ qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer ?!

Elle n'avait rien d'une fille effacée ou trop dévouée. C'était juste qu'elle l'adorait. Le sentiment était mutuel, même si ces temps-ci, il le lui montrait de la pire façon qui soit.

« C'est rien, Momoi... T'en fais pas. Je vais bien, je t'assure.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— J'me suis un peu énervé, c'est tout.

— Un peu ?!

— Momoi, c'est bon, je peux jouer. Je suis calmé, maintenant. Tu voulais voir le match, oui ou non ? »

Elle le regarda quelques secondes en clignant des yeux. Devait-elle dire quelque chose ? Non, c'était inutile. Et Daiki avait effectivement l'air calmé. Elle soupira, puis le suivit dans les gradins où ils s'assirent pour regarder le match de Seirin contre Shutoku. Elle lui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil, juste assez pour éviter de se faire repérer : elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Depuis quelques temps, il ne lui parlait plus. Elle et Daiki, ils formaient un duo, ça avait toujours été comme ça. Quand ils étaient enfants, leurs parents s'émerveillaient de voir comme ils s'entendaient bien et gloussaient entre eux qu'un jour, ils se marieraient. Or, il n'y avait jamais eu la moindre ambiguïté entre eux. Satsuski se rendait bien compte que son meilleur ami était un beau gosse qui plaisait à un tas de filles, mais elle, elle ne le voyait pas de cette manière. Elle ne savait pas l'expliquer, c'était juste comme ça. Et puis en plus, cela faisait déjà quelques années que son cœur était déjà pris. Et lui... Disons qu'elle avait des soupçons. Quand il parlait des filles, ça sonnait faux. Mais elle ne le lui avait jamais fait remarquer, et ce n'était certes pas en ce moment qu'ils pourraient avoir une conversation sur le sujet. Parfois, elle se demandait s'ils redeviendraient jamais proches comme avant, ou bien s'il allait continuer à s'éloigner d'elle... jusqu'à rompre définitivement leur amitié.

Mais Satsuki n'était pas de nature pessimiste, alors elle se disait que ça finirait par lui passer. Elle resterait à ses côtés et elle serait là pour lui s'il avait besoin de son aide. Et un jour, il retrouverait le sourire.

Le sifflet du coup d'envoi la tira de ses pensées et elle se concentra sur ce qui se passait en bas. Tetsu-kun avait l'air aussi déterminé que d'habitude, la concentration intensifiant ce regard bleu qu'elle avait toujours trouvé magnétique. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu jouer, et elle se réjouissait d'avance de découvrir comment il avait évolué. En plus, elle avait besoin d'un maximum d'informations sur les joueurs de Seirin, que l'équipe qu'elle coachait devait affronter le lendemain.

Très vite, sa passion pour le basket éclipsa les soucis qu'elle avait et même les émotions qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de Tetsu : il n'y avait plus que le match, le jeu. Et il s'avérait plutôt passionnant.

À ses côtés, Daiki était également concentré. Inhabituellement concentré, en fait. Tetsu avait encore amélioré son jeu... Et le duo qu'il formait avec Kagami était à la hauteur du leur à Teiko... À cette simple pensée, la rancœur et la colère qu'il avait éprouvées tout à l'heure refirent surface. Il savait que c'était stupide, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Quelque chose avait horriblement mal tourné dans leur vie. Pourquoi en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Ils auraient dû jouer ensemble, continuer à rafler des victoires et monter au sommet de l'échelle, et ça sans amertume, sans dégoût... Il avait dû foirer quelque part, il s'en rendait bien compte, mais à chaque fois qu'il y repensait... Il ne se rappelait qu'une lente descente aux enfers. Ça avait commencé par une simple démotivation. Et puis, il avait commencé à avoir le cafard. L'ambiance s'était dégradée au sein de l'équipe et avait fini par carrément s'envenimer. Il ne venait plus que pour les compétitions. Évidemment, ils gagnaient. Et à chaque victoire, il se sentait plus écœuré, par lui-même, par le basket, par tout. Il était désabusé, triste. Et il se sentait piégé. Comme s'il n'y avait rien, et qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien, qu'il puisse faire pour cesser de se sentir comme ça. C'était pour ça qu'il avait décidé d'arrêter le basket. Et que cette compétition serait sa dernière. Il ne le dirait pas à Momoi. Elle chercherait à le dissuader, et ça rendrait les choses encore pires. Si seulement il avait du fric et la majorité... Il partirait loin d'ici, sans se retourner. Mais puisqu'il était coincé dans sa vie de lycéen, il se contenterait de s'effacer. Même s'il serait toujours là, il disparaîtrait peu à peu de la vie des autres.

Il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« J'ai vu ce que je voulais voir, annonça-t-il en se levant. On se retrouve sur le terrain, Momoi.

— Attends ! Mais où tu vas ?

— Faire une sieste ! » lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule en s'éloignant.

Rester plus longtemps, ça lui donnait le cafard. Il en avait assez de se rappeler de trucs qu'il ne vivrait plus jamais. Quitte à ruminer, autant que ce soit au soleil, sur le toit.

VI

« Wow ! ...Oh ! ...Punaise ! Woaaahh !

— Kagami-kun, est-ce que tu as fini de faire ta groupie ? » demanda calmement Tetsuya à son ami qui s'extasiait devant les prouesses d'Aomine sur le terrain.

« Mais où il a appris à jouer au basket, lui ? C'est dingue !

— Son style s'inspire du street basket. C'est comme ça qu'il a commencé, et il en fait toujours régulièrement. Ça m'étonne juste toujours de voir comment il arrive à se concentrer pour éviter les fautes en compétition.

— Et c'est _ça _qu'on va affronter demain ?! J'ai trop hâte ! »

Tetsuya sourit : l'enthousiasme de Kagami était contagieux. Son ami n'envisageait pas une seconde de perdre. Non, il était juste motivé à l'idée d'avoir affaire à quelqu'un de la trempe d'Aomine. Et Tetsuya devait bien se l'avouer : ça le rassurait un peu.

« Midorima était impressionnant, reprit Kagami, mais son style de jeu était prévisible. Avec Aomine, il se passe un truc magique toutes les trois secondes !

— Et pourtant, lui, il s'ennuie. Et tel que tu le vois, il est loin d'être à son maximum.

— T'inquiète, je vais le faire enrager, moi. Je vais le pousser dans ses retranchements. Comme ça on verra ce qu'il vaut _vraiment_. Et lui, il se rappellera pourquoi il joue au basket.

— J'y compte bien, Kagami-kun. »

C'était une sensation douce-amère pour Tetsuya que de revoir Aomine en action sur le terrain. Il reconnaissait bien son style, il admirait comme toujours sa technique et son habileté, sa rapidité, sa force... Mais il manquait de fougue. Il fallait bien le connaître pour le voir, mais pour Tetsuya, ça sautait aux yeux : Aomine jouait sans enthousiasme, sans envie. Il se contentait de faire ce qu'il savait faire, ni plus, ni moins. Ça lui serrait le cœur. Ça le meurtrissait, même. Aomine était son ami et un plus que ça, et aussi un basketteur qui l'avait émerveillé dès qu'il avait fait sa connaissance. Le voir perdre la passion, c'était comme regarder quelqu'un tomber malade et s'étioler jour après jour jusqu'à devenir l'ombre de lui-même. Il avait toujours refusé de l'accepter et il se battrait jusqu'au bout pour ramener la lumière dans la vie de Daiki. Kagami allait l'y aider et peut-être qu'après ça, tout changerait. Jamais encore il n'avait espéré quelque chose aussi fort. Ça devait marcher.

VII

« Bien joué, Aomine. »

L'interpellé écouta à peine son capitaine. À ses yeux, il n'avait pas particulièrement bien joué. Ni mal joué, d'ailleurs. Il avait fait son boulot. Le point positif, c'était que la journée était enfin terminée. Il allait pouvoir aller dîner avec Momoi et penser à autre chose qu'au basket.

« Mais ne te relâche pas, ok ? ajouta Imayoshi. Demain, on va jouer contre Seirin et d'après ce que j'ai vu, ils sont dangereux.

— Ouais, ouais... Si tu le dis. Allez, tchao ! »

Imayoshi regarda partir son meilleur joueur sans rien perdre de son éternel sourire. Aomine pouvait bien faire la gueule... il les faisait toujours gagner. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait, non ? Grâce à lui, Imayoshi s'assurait un avenir radieux dans le basket. Alors certes, ils devaient se méfier de Seirin. Mais honnêtement, il ne croyait pas en la défaite.

Daiki, lui, ne se posait même pas la question. Il avait hâte que ce soit terminé. Ainsi, Tetsu lâcherait définitivement l'affaire et il n'aurait plus à souffrir à cause de lui. Quels que soient les sentiments qu'il pensait avoir pour lui, ils s'affaibliraient avec le temps, et disparaîtraient. Comme lui-même comptait le faire.

Il retrouva Momoi dans le couloir.

« Tu veux aller où pour dîner ? lui demanda-t-il.

— On m'a parlé d'un petit resto sympa. C'est à quelques stations de métro, on a peu de chances de rencontrer d'autres équipes...

— Ok, super. Ça a été ta journée ?

— Bien sûr que oui ! On a gagné !

— Momoi. On peut parler d'autre chose que du basket ? »

Elle regarda son meilleur ami. Et se dit qu'ils pouvaient encore passer une bonne soirée, s'ils évitaient ce sujet. Et Daiki lui manquait, alors elle accepta d'oublier un peu la compétition pour pouvoir passer un vrai moment avec lui.

Ils quittèrent donc le gymnase en bavardant de tout et de rien, Momoi un peu rassurée de voir que Daiki semblait avoir retrouvé son état normal. En fait, chaque fois qu'ils se disputaient et chaque fois qu'elle le trouvait blessant, ça avait à voir avec le basket. Alors... il avait raison : autant ne pas en parler. Elle restait persuadée qu'il existait un moyen pour que Daiki retrouve le sourire, mais ce n'était visiblement pas en en parlant que ça fonctionnerait. Donc, même si le basket occupait la majeure partie de leurs vies, elle s'efforça de parler d'autres choses. De ses parents, de ses loisirs vidéoludiques, du dernier manga qu'elle avait lu. Et doucement, Daiki se détendit et commença de lui-même à parler de toutes ces petites choses qui tissaient son quotidien. Ils passèrent finalement une bonne soirée entre meilleurs amis, même s'il y avait toujours entre eux comme un mur, une incompréhension fondamentale, et beaucoup trop de non-dits. Momoi en avait une conscience aiguë, et elle se demandait si Daiki aussi. Et elle crut bien que oui quand, au moment de se séparer, il lui lança un drôle de regard, à la fois solennel et triste, très inhabituel pour lui. Pendant quelques instants, elle eut même l'impression qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose d'important. De capital, même. Mais au dernier moment, il se ravisa, lui sourit et fit un geste de la main tout en lançant :

« Bon, je vais faire un tour avant d'aller me coucher. On se voit demain ! »

La gorge nouée, elle le regarda s'éloigner dans les rues animées du centre-ville. Il avait l'air tellement seul au milieu de toutes ces lumières et de tous ces gens.

Et elle aussi, elle se sentait seule, debout sur le trottoir, comme s'il venait de l'abandonner, et pas simplement de lui dire bonsoir.

Une voiture passa à côté d'elle en serrant un peu trop le trottoir, et l'eau gisant dans le caniveau l'éclaboussa dans un grand splash. Parfait, il ne manquait plus que ça. Serrant les dents, elle se mit en route vers son hôtel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tous, bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre !**

**Ok, ok, ce sera trois chapitres...**

**J'ai dû mettre mes autres fics en pause pour pouvoir me sortir cette histoire du crâne et arrêter d'y penser sans arrêt. Le problème c'est que j'ai déjà une autre idée sur ce fandom :D Alalala, je savais que c'était dangereux de m'y aventurer...**

**Shadow : rassure-toi... avec moi, c'est _toujours_ coquin :D Il y a deux principales raisons pour lesquelles toutes mes fics sont classées M : langage grossier et lemon ;) (oui bon aussi la violence, la dépression, les pensées suicidaires... mais bon, pas tout le temps ! ^^) En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review, tu me fais chaud au cœur :) À vrai dire je stresse toujours en postant une fic, et là comme je suis nouvelle sur le fandom j'étais encore plus circonspecte, alors ça fait vraiment plaisir de lire des commentaires aussi positifs, ça montre que j'ai su écrire ce que m'évoquait les personnages... J'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite :) **

**L'instant musical : _Melding, Motion _et _Into the Storm _de Marika Takeuchi :)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

I

La pluie mitraillait l'asphalte, éclaboussant les baskets de Tetsuya. Combien de temps ça faisait qu'il déambulait dans les rues de moins en moins éclairées ? Il n'avait pas de montre, pas de téléphone, et il avait perdu la notion du temps. Après le restaurant, il s'était éclipsé sur le chemin de l'hôtel, sans que personne ne le remarque. Et maintenant, il ne retrouvait plus sa route.

Les reflets des lampadaires et des néons tremblaient dans l'eau sous ses pieds, comme des souvenirs dérangés, comme ceux qui ne cessaient d'éclore et se dissoudre aussitôt dans ses pensées. Il n'y avait plus que la nuit, et lui. Une nuit certes peuplée, avec des gens qui allaient et venaient, avec des éclats de rire, des bribes de conversation, des rugissements de moteurs, des exclamations qui fusaient et se perdaient dans les échos du labyrinthe urbain. Ça résonnait étrangement, si bien qu'il ne savait plus vraiment si ces voix éparses traduisaient l'angoisse, la joie ou la colère. Les bruits qui l'entouraient mimaient son esprit et ses pensées contradictoires : son équipe avait gagné un match aujourd'hui, lui donnant accès au niveau suivant de la compétition... Mais aujourd'hui, il avait aussi découvert que regarder Aomine jouer était devenu douloureux. Au lieu de le grandir, de le motiver, chaque match l'enfonçait dans la dépression. Et personne ne semblait s'en apercevoir. Les gens ne voyaient que la lumière qui émanait de lui, cet éclat encore intact même aujourd'hui et qui le rendait tellement unique sur le terrain.

Alors qu'il déambulait perdu dans les rues, Tetsuya entretenait l'espoir absurde de finir par l'y croiser. Comme si c'était possible dans une ville aussi grande. S'il tombait sur lui au prochain coin de rue, peut-être qu'ils pourraient parler. Peut-être qu'Aomine l'embrasserait encore. Pourquoi, déjà, l'avait-il fait la première fois ? Malgré tout son sang-froid et son bon sens, ce soir-là, Tetsuya n'était pas loin de penser que c'était par pitié. Alors il continuait à marcher... en se disant que peut-être... Mais non, c'était stupide. Tout se jouerait demain, sur le terrain. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir, ce soir, croiser Aomine au hasard. Sous la pluie. Réunir deux solitudes. Oublier quelques minutes ce que ça impliquait. Et encore une fois sentir ses bras autour de lui.

_Aomine-kun, je me rappelle très bien quand tu m'as dit que tu pouvais gagner tout seul, même sans mes passes. Il pleuvait aussi, ce soir-là. En gros, tu m'expliquais que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi. Il y avait du regret dans ta voix... Mais tu disais simplement la vérité. Je ne crois même pas que tu cherchais à me blesser. Ta voix a même tremblé quand tu as avoué que tu avais oublié comment c'était de jouer ensemble. J'avais tellement la gorge nouée ce soir-là... Franchement, j'aurais voulu pleurer. Mais j'étais juste choqué de te voir comme ça. Comme si tu avais dix ans, vingt ans de plus. Tu étais désespéré. Je veux que tu te souviennes, Aomine-kun. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu te souviennes._

II

Il faisait froid. Ou plutôt, _il avait_ froid. Il s'était remis à pleuvoir quelques minutes après qu'il ait quitté Momoi. La pluie coulait sous son t-shirt et lui donnait des frissons, et sur ses joues, comme une parodie des larmes qu'il ne savait plus verser. Il ne pleurait plus jamais – il était à peu près sûr qu'il n'aurait même pas pleuré aux funérailles de ses propres parents. En lui, il y avait un mur blindé qui le séparait du reste du monde. Il restait témoin des événements, et il savait toujours comment éprouver du chagrin. Mais il ne s'y abandonnait plus jamais. Les émotions l'atteignaient comme n'importe quel être humain, mais elles lui apparaissaient étrangères, comme si elles appartenaient à quelqu'un d'autre. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était cesser de souffrir.

Il trouva un porche quelconque et s'assit les pieds dans la pluie. Il essuya son visage humide, et il regarda les voitures qui passaient en créant des éclaboussures étincelantes. Comme plus tôt dans la journée avec le distributeur, il aurait voulu rester caché là pour toujours. À regarder les gens passer.

Il aurait voulu s'extraire du monde. Que ça lui donne au moins le temps de réfléchir. Une chance, peut-être, de découvrir qui il était vraiment. Au lieu de ça ? Il y avait des horaires et une échéance beaucoup trop proche. Qu'il avait lui-même précipitée.

_Demain, tu joues le tout pour le tout._

Et soudain, il se demandait s'il avait bien fait...

Et pour toute réponse, les voitures continuaient d'éclabousser le trottoir en gerbes étincelantes, pleines de lumière. Et il restait à l'abri sous son porche, à regarder le temps passer avec la pluie.

_Tetsu, est-ce que tu te rappelles encore comment c'était, avant ? Moi non... Je m'en rappelle plus... Presque comme si je n'avais jamais eu d'autre vie que celle-là, celle où je regarde tout seul les voitures passer sous la pluie. C'est ce Daiki-là que tu crois aimer ? Celui qui veut abandonner ?_

_En fait, si, Tetsu, il y a bien quelque chose dont je me souviens. Les heures entières qu'on passait tous seuls tous les deux sur le terrain, après l'entraînement. On se donnait à fond et pourtant on n'était pas même crevés. Tu disais que je perdais mon temps avec toi, mais moi, j'avais l'impression que ces moments-là, c'était ça qui donnait son sens à tout le reste. Et puis, toi, tu n'abandonnais pas. Comme je le fais maintenant. Comme le faisaient tous ces joueurs qui me dégoûtent parce qu'ils perdent la volonté de se battre. Mais contre qui je pourrais me battre maintenant, Tetsu, hein ? Toi ? Toi et ton foutu Kagami ? Si seulement..._

II

Étrangement, Tetsuya n'éprouvait aucun stress. C'était pourtant bien plus qu'un simple match de basket qu'il s'apprêtait à jouer... Alors que les équipes se saluaient, il croisa le regard d'Aomine. Il n'y avait pas de doutes dans ses yeux d'un bleu profond, seulement une vague tristesse qu'il dissimula bien vite sous l'artifice d'un sourire provocant.

« Gâche pas ta dernière chance, Tetsu. Mais je te préviens : je ne vais pas perdre. »

Tetsuya ne répondit rien, se contentant de serrer les mâchoires. Kagami, lui, comptait bien répondre :

« Ouais, ça c'est ce qu'on verra », fit-il avec un grand sourire, ce qui n'arracha à Aomine qu'un 'Tch' méprisant.

« T'es bon, mais pas à ce point-là, Kagami », ajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner avec son équipe pour se positionner sur le terrain.

Tetsuya examina leurs adversaires : ils avaient l'air sûr d'eux, mais certains les observaient tout de même avec une certaine méfiance. Entre Junpei Huyga, pro des paniers à trois points et véritable meneur de troupes, Shun Izuki et ses redoutables talents tactiques, Rinnosuke Mitobe qui pouvait sans mal déstabiliser des joueurs bien plus grands que lui, Taiga Kagami, qui se vantait de pouvoir rivaliser avec Aomine, et bien sûr Kuroko, que personne ne voyait jamais venir, ils avaient du souci à se faire. Tetsuya savait que Momoi avait fait ses devoirs et qu'elle avait peaufiné sa stratégie avec son équipe, mais c'était tout de même la première fois que leurs deux équipes s'affrontaient, ce qui d'après lui leur donnait l'avantage : Too partait favori, mais au fond, ils ne savaient pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. La coach, d'ailleurs, avait l'air inhabituellement tendue.

« Aomine va probablement attaquer en force, leur avait dit Riko. Histoire d'affirmer sa supériorité dès les premières minutes. Ne vous laissez pas déstabiliser. »

Et il se produisit exactement ce qu'avait prévu Riko. Le joueur de Too récupéra aussitôt le ballon et passa leur défense avec une aisance tout à fait vexante pour les basketteurs de Seirin, et sa rapidité lui permit de ne trouver personne sur son chemin quand il s'agit de marquer. Et après ça, les paniers commencèrent à s'enchaîner à un rythme frénétique. Les joueurs de Too restaient en retrait et privilégiaient leur petit prodige, le laissant accomplir des actions individuelles sans sourciller. Et pourtant, ça suffit à épuiser Seirin : il venait de s'écouler cinq minutes seulement, et ils étaient tous en nage. Comment se déployer sur le terrain et mettre en place leur stratégie offensive de passes éclair s'ils n'arrivaient même pas à obtenir le ballon ?

Riko demanda un temps mort.

« Kuroko, tu marques Aomine, annonça-t-elle. Il te connaît bien, mais tu as beaucoup évolué depuis votre dernier match. Tu peux le surprendre. »

Kuroko hocha la tête.

« Allez les gars, reprit Riko, c'est l'heure de la contre-offensive ! Et si j'en vois qui tirent la gueule ou qui dépriment, je les claque, compris ?

— Ay ! » répondirent en chœur les joueurs, qui connaissaient bien les redoutables baffes de leur coach.

Ils retournèrent sur le terrain. Il restait encore la moitié du premier quart temps. Assez pour reprendre des forces et empêcher Too de continuer à creuser l'écart.

« Comme au bon vieux temps, hein ? » commenta Aomine en voyant Tetsuya s'approcher de lui.

_Si seulement_, pensa Tetsuya.

Quand on lui passa le ballon, Aomine passa un petit moment à dribbler face à Tetsuya, sans rien tenter. Juste par provocation. Puis, il s'élança. Si vite que Tetsuya n'eut pas le temps de lire ses mouvements.

Alors ce fut sans doute de la chance.

Ou un coup du destin.

Sa bras se tendit instinctivement. Juste au moment où Aomine le frôlait en le dépassant, le ballon lui échappa. Il se figea, interdit. Izuki, lui, avait dû voir le mouvement, parce qu'il se tenait prêt à la réception. Il fit aussitôt la passe à Kagami, qui marqua.

« T'as eu du bol, Tetsu », commenta Aomine avec ce sourire qui n'en était pas vraiment un.

Une nouvelle fois, Tetsuya ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'entrer dans son jeu de provocation. Il était là pour une seule raison, et il devait se concentrer tout entier sur son objectif : faire perdre Aomine. Et si la chance avait son rôle à jouer, tant mieux.

Ce premier panier enhardit Seirin. Le problème, c'est que la plupart des basketteurs s'emballèrent un peu et ne remarquèrent pas qu'Aomine les laissait jouer.

« Putain de connard arrogant... » marmonna Kagami entre ses dents.

Et là-dessus, le premier quart-temps s'acheva.

III

« Daiki, arrête ton petit jeu, le réprimanda Momoi quand il se laissa tomber sur le banc. Vraiment, tu les sous-estimes à ce point-là ?

— Momoi, t'as vu comme moi leurs limites : ils sont pas encore au niveau.

— Théoriquement, non. Mais ils n'ont pas dévoilé toutes leurs cartes. Alors quand tu retournes sur ce terrain, tu joues sérieusement, compris ?

— Comme tu veux, Momoi...

— Daiki, je ne plaisante pas, dit-elle d'un ton mortellement sérieux. Si tu ne t'y mets pas à fond, je te remplace. »

Il leva les yeux, surpris d'entendre une telle menace de sa part. Stratégiquement, le remplacer serait plutôt risqué, et Momoi n'était pas du genre à compter sur la chance. Elle analysait toutes les données d'un match pour préparer une tactique basée sur les probabilités qu'elle déduisait. Alors si elle lui disait ça... C'était plus personnel. Est-ce que Tetsu lui aurait parlé de leur discussion de la veille ? Il en doutait... Mais elle semblait convaincue que ce match était important, au-delà de la compétition en elle-même.

« Ok, j'ai compris... » râla-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, sourcils froncés. Il détourna le regard et avala quelques gorgées d'eau.

_Ok, Momoi veut que je me batte, et il est peut-être temps de montrer à Tetsu que j'avais raison depuis le début. Ça fermera le clapet de Kagami, par la même occasion._

« Le point fort de Seirin, reprit Momoi, c'est l'attaque. Si on paralyse leur attaque, on prend l'avantage. Arrêtez de laisser Aomine faire son show tout seul. Imayoshi, allie-toi à lui. Vous êtes tous les deux rapides et imprévisibles, vous pouvez rermonter le terrain avant qu'ils n'aient le temps d'organiser la défense. Wakamatsu, Susa, travaillez ensemble et concentrez-vous sur la défense. Sakurai, arrête de t'excuser et utilise tes opportunités au lieu de te cacher derrière Aomine !

— Désolé ! s'étrangla l'interpellé.

— Momoi ! Tu me demandes d'y aller à fond d'accord mais alors laisse tomber les tactiques, putain !

— Tu dois réapprendre à jouer en équipe, Daiki. »

Il serra les dents. Il n'avait pas envie de s'engueuler avec elle maintenant, et pas devant les autres. Lesquels, à l'exception du capitaine, le regardaient avec des yeux craintifs.

« Fais un petit effort, dit Imayoshi avec son sourire inquiétant. Si ça marche pas, je suis sûr que Momoi t'autorisera à recommencer ton show. »

_Mon show. Vous avez raison, c'est un bon terme. C'est quoi un 'Miracle', sinon une bête de foire ?_

Aomine retourna sur le terrain, mais voilà, Momoi ne se rendait pas compte, ou ne voulait pas se rendre compte : soit il la jouait collectif, soit il se donnait à fond. Il avait oublié comment faire les deux. Le deuxième quart-temps, comme il s'en doutait, fut moyen. Alors au troisième, quoi qu'en dise Momoi, il allait jouer seul. Ils voulaient du spectacle ? Ils allaient en avoir.

IV

Quelque chose avait changé dans l'atmosphère sur le terrain. Aomine semblait en pétard, et pas parce qu'il était en train de perdre. Il émanait de lui une aura de danger, comme s'il s'apprêtait à tous les broyer.

_Très bien, qu'il s'énerve_, pensa Tetsu. _Autant le pousser à bout. C'est comme ça qu'on va gagner._

Une nouvelle fois, Aomine contourna leurs défenses en enchaînant les feintes, son habileté telle qu'il faisait passer tous ceux qui se mettaient sur son chemin pour des balourds maladroits. Arrivé au panier, il n'attendit même pas de s'en approcher et décolla dès la ligne de la raquette. Il s'envola, porté par un élan tout bonnement prodigieux. Kagami, face à lui, bondit en même temps. Les deux joueurs ne cessaient de monter, c'était comme si la gravité avait renoncé à les contrôler. La main de Kagami frôla le ballon, mais Aomine s'en préoccupa à peine et s'abattit sur le panier avec une force qui fit trembler toute la structure.

Kagami retomba sur les fesses et regarda Aomine avec une mine ahurie. Puis, il éclata de rire.

« Putain mec, t'assure ! »

Aomine le regarda d'un air qui signifiait « évidemment, que j'assure », et attendit que Seirin relance la balle pour l'intercepter. Ce coup-ci, Riko avait ajouté Mitobe à Kuruko pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Ce fut efficace pour l'empêcher de reprendre le ballon. Kagami et Izuki remontèrent le terrain en évitant habilement la défense grâce à des passes particulièrement bien synchronisées. Aomine fit un pas en arrière et pivota sur lui-même, puis s'élança. Juste comme ça, il avait semé Kuroko et Mitobe. Le ballon lancé par Hyuga rebondit sur le cadre. Et Aomine était là pour le recevoir. Son énergie l'emporta et il réagit avec une demi seconde de retard quand Kuroko apparut juste derrière lui, légèrement sur sa droite. Tetsuya plongea en avant. Il frappa le ballon avec une force qui sembla déconcerter l'as de Too. Le ballon traversa la moitié du terrain, réceptionné par Kagami, qui fit la passe à Huyga. Et cette fois, le panier à trois points passa.

Cette petite victoire ne leur donna qu'un répit de courte durée. Aomine était déchaîné. Sa propre équipe peinait à le suivre. Seirin put tout juste se maintenir au score. Et ce fut la fin du troisième quart temps.

Tetsuya rejoignit le banc le cœur dans les chaussettes. Ils n'allaient pas y arriver. Ils ne pouvaient pas battre Aomine.

Il lui restait dix minutes. Après quoi, il le perdrait pour toujours. Aomine arrêterait le basket et disparaîtrait de sa vie. Il ne voulait, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter, et pourtant, il ne voyait pas d'issue. Il serra les poings et refoula des larmes de rage et d'impuissance.

« Kuroko. »

La voix de Kagami, étrangement calme, le tira de ses ruminations.

« Laisse-le-moi. Je vais gagner pour toi. Et pour lui.

— Kagami-kun...

— Tu me fais confiance ? »

Tetsuya hocha la tête. Son ami sourit. Dans ce sourire-là, il y avait la même gentillesse qui habitait autrefois les yeux d'Aomine. Tetsuya enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes. Il devait se ressaisir. Le match n'était pas fini.

Au point où ils en étaient, tout le monde accepta de laisser Kagami se la jouer un peu solo. Après tout, ça pouvait peut-être marcher.

V

Dix minutes. Dix minutes, et toutes ces conneries seraient enfin terminées. Qu'est-ce que c'était, dix minutes ? Ça lui faisait bizarre de s'y trouver enfin, à ce moment qu'il pressentait depuis bien longtemps déjà, le moment où il allait définitivement renoncer à son rêve... Il avait fini par en acquérir la certitude : c'était parce qu'il s'y accrochait encore qu'il n'arrêtait pas de souffrir. Avec une vie sans basket, sans Tetsu, il serait malheureux, sans aucun doute. Mais il n'y aurait plus de déception, de faux-espoirs, de rancune. Il n'aurait plus à se forcer à se pointer sur le terrain, à avoir cette sensation glaçante de désenchantement chaque fois qu'il voyait les autres joueurs renoncer. En ce moment même, Tetsu avait précisément cette expression-là : il était dépassé, et était en train de perdre la volonté de se battre. Daiki trouva que c'était une bonne façon de terminer sa carrière : en donnant cette expression à celui avec qui tout avait commencé. À celui pour qui il avait des sentiments pas très clairs. Il fallait bien ça pour qu'il comprenne. Et à lui, il lui fallait bien ça pour achever de se convaincre qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Il détourna le regard. Ça lui faisait mal de voir Tetsu comme ça.

_Désolé, Tetsu, mais tu m'as pas laissé le choix. Les choses iront mieux, après. Tu seras bien mieux sans moi. Tu n'auras plus besoin de t'inquiéter. Ce qu'on a vécu, ça nous emprisonne, tu sais ? Dans le passé. Dans les regrets. Dans les rêves de ce qui aurait pu être. Il est temps d'y mettre fin._

Il retourna sur le terrain avec des sentiments mitigés. Le soulagement d'en finir, mais un peu d'appréhension, aussi. La vieille colère, tenace, mêlée d'amertume. Et beaucoup de tristesse. Mais aucune douleur au monde n'avait le pouvoir de le retenir sur le terrain. Ses émotions tendaient même à le porter, à le faire se surpasser, comme si elles nourrissaient ses muscles, affinaient ses perceptions, alimentaient sa détermination.

Daiki leva les yeux et tomba sur Kagami.

« On va régler ça à l'ancienne, Aomine. Apparemment, t'es un peu trop sûr de toi. Donne tout ce que t'as.

— J'en avais bien l'intention. »

_Crétin_, ajouta-t-il mentalement.

Le match reprit, et au bout de quelques secondes, Daiki s'aperçut que quelque chose avait changé chez Kagami. Depuis le début du match, découvrit-il, il était sur la réserve. Là, sa véritable puissance apparaissait et se déployait. Il était plus rapide, plus brutal, il sautait plus haut. Il n'avait certes pas son habileté, mais physiquement... C'était un monstre.

Il sourit. Un drôle de picotement se répandit dans tout son corps. Son cœur s'accéléra. Il bondit pour marquer et Kagami s'interposa. Cette fois, il arrêta le ballon en y mettant toute sa force. La trajectoire était pourtant impeccable, et avec son angle d'attaque, Kagami n'aurait pas dû disposer d'une telle puissance pour l'arrêter. Et pourtant, Daiki manqua son panier et tomba sur le dos, le souffle coupé.

Le picotement s'accentua. Une émotion curieuse naquit au creux de son estomac. Il n'avait pas éprouvé ça depuis si longtemps qu'il mit un peu de temps à reconnaître la sensation : c'était de l'excitation ! De la joie, même !

Kagami voulait un duel ? Très bien...

_Combien de temps tu vas pouvoir garder ta concentration comme ça, hein ?_

Il se fit un jeu de faire tourner son adversaire en bourrique, sans lui laisser aucun répit, aucune ouverture. En attaque, il le contournait sans cesse, et parvint même à le faire tomber plusieurs fois. En défense, il le bloquait avec une efficacité toute relative : Kagami se battait, et il obligeait Daiki à aller chercher en lui des ressources dont il n'avait pas eu besoin depuis bien longtemps. Et Daiki prenait son pied.

Mais les efforts de Kagami avaient un coût... Il ne suffit que de quelques minutes pour qu'il commence à s'essouffler. Seirein avait remonté au score, mais ça ne suffirait pas. Kagami avait dépassé ses limites.

Ce fut alors que Testu revint en jeu. Lui aussi avait dépassé ses limites. Physiquement, il avait plusieurs longueurs de retard sur eux. Il était en nage, l'épuisement faisait trembler ses jambes, pourtant, il refusait de lâcher. Daiki suivit attentivement ses mouvements, mais au moment où il cligna des yeux, Tetsu disparut. Et le ballon avec lui. Qu'à cela ne tienne... Daiki était beaucoup plus rapide... Il remonta vers son panier en quelques enjambées.

Et vit le ballon passer au-dessus de sa tête, dans une trajectoire bizarre. Kagami surgit devant lui, à droite, et bondit. Il attrapa le ballon latéralement et le lança juste avant de dépasser la ligne du fond et de terminer dans le décor. Daiki ne comprit même pas comment il avait réussi à le faire rentrer. Et pourtant...

À partir de cet instant, Daiki s'aperçut que c'était lui qui commençait à avoir du mal à suivre. Tetsu et Kagami travaillaient en parfaite synchronicité. Kagami n'était jamais là où il aurait dû se retrouver, et pourtant, il attrapait tous les ballons lancés à pleine puissance par Tetsu. Et Daiki n'arrivait plus à voir Tetsu. Ou plutôt, il ne le voyait qu'au mauvais moment : trop tôt, ou trop tard.

La fin du match se déroula comme dans un rêve, et le buzzer l'en tira comme l'alarme de son réveil.

Il cligna des yeux, infiniment perplexe.

113-111.

Pour Seirin.

V

Tetsuya s'appuya sur ses genoux, tentant vainement de reprendre son souffle. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Il sursauta quand il sentit des mains lui donner des claques dans le dos.

« On l'a fait, Kuroko !

— T'as assuré !

— Putain, j'y croyais plus !

— Kagami et toi vous avez été dingues ! »

Tetsuya releva les yeux. De l'autre côté du terrain, Aomine le fixait avec une expression perdue qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vue. Tetsuya fit un effort pour se redresser et s'approcha de son ami.

« Je croyais que c'était terminé... murmura Aomine.

— Moi aussi », avoua Tetsuya.

Aomine continua de le dévisager. Des centaines de questions se bousculaient dans ses yeux. Tetsuya ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu à l'issue de ce match, mais la réaction d'Aomine le déstabilisait. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer, maintenant ? Est-ce que ça suffirait pour redonner à son ami le goût du basket ? Il l'avait vu, tout à l'heure. Il avait vu ses yeux s'illuminer. Il avait pris du plaisir, il en était sûr. Mais maintenant... C'était comme si le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête.

« Aomine-kun...

— On se parle plus tard, Tetsu. »

Et puis, il s'en alla, laissant Tetsuya avec des sentiments mitigés. Ils avaient fait l'impossible. Ils avaient gagné ! Mais la peur continuait de le ronger, l'empêchant de savourer pleinement la victoire. Il doutait, tout à coup. Est-ce qu'ils avaient bien fait de tout miser sur ce match ?

_Non, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Maintenant, Aomine-kun y réfléchira à deux fois avant de raccrocher. Et peut-être... Peut-être qu'il s'est souvenu d'autrefois. Peut-être qu'il reviendra vers moi._

VI

Daiki attendit que ses coéquipiers quittent le vestiaire, sans bouger sur son banc, dissuadant quiconque de lui parler par la simple aura électrique qui émanait de lui. Il se passait trop de choses dans sa tête. Il sentait que ce match avait changé quelque chose en lui, mais il ne savait pas encore quoi. Et il commençait à réaliser ce que Testu avait fait pour lui... Il commençait à réaliser qu'il devait _vraiment_ l'aimer. Lui, et pas seulement le fantôme de son passé. Pas le souvenir de lui. Lui, maintenant, même dans sa version arrogante de gros con dépressif.

Il se prit le visage dans les mains et sentit sa poitrine se contracter. Heureusement, il n'y avait plus personne dans le vestiaire. Parce que pour la première fois depuis trois ans, il se mit à pleurer.

Il ne savait même pas si ça lui faisait du bien ou pas. Il savait seulement qu'il en avait besoin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il perçut la présence de Momoi, qui s'assit à côté de lui sur le banc.

« Dai-chan, s'il te plaît, parle-moi. Juste cette fois. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas... J'en ai marre de te voir comme ça. »

Il sourit à travers ses larmes.

« Tu me vois jamais comme ça, Momoi.

— C'est vrai, dit-elle, avec elle aussi un léger sourire dans sa voix. Mais, Dai-chan... Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. Et je ne te connais plus... Je ne te reconnais plus...

— Si je te dis ce que j'ai sur le cœur, tu vas te retrouver dans le même état que moi, prévint-il.

— Tant pis ! Parle-moi. S'il te plaît. »

Alors, il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il lui parla aussi de ce qu'il ressentait, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. À propos de Tetsu, à propos du basket. Il lui dit qu'il était perdu. Qu'il avait honte. Que ce match... Il n'était pas encore bien certain de savoir ce que ça impliquait pour le reste de sa vie.

Et il ne se trompa pas : à la fin de son récit, elle aussi, elle pleurait. Ça lui serra le cœur, mais il fallait qu'elle sache...

« Ce n'est pas... comme si je ne m'en doutais pas, dit-elle finalement au milieu de ses larmes. C'est juste que... Je ne voulais pas trop y croire.

— L'espoir, c'est une sacrée saloperie, hein... Je suis vraiment désolé, Momoi. Je voulais pas que ça nous sépare. Je sais que ça se voit pas trop, mais moi non plus, j'ai pas envie de te perdre. »

Elle posa une main sur sa cuisse.

« Ça nous séparera pas... C'est comme ça. Et puis moi, je veux te voir heureux. Et lui aussi, évidemment. J'en ai marre de toute cette tristesse, Dai... Je veux que ça change. C'est ça que je veux avant tout. Peu importe... ce que je peux ressentir.

— Si, ça importe, Momoi. Je vais continuer à jouer... Mais pour le reste... Tu peux être tranquille.

— Non. Tu dois t'autoriser un peu à vivre. Tu n'as pas à verrouiller tes sentiments.

— Mais toi, si ?

— Mes sentiments pour Tetsu ne sont pas réciproques, Dai-chan... C'est ça, la différence entre toi et moi... Et ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je veux juste qu'on redevienne comme avant. Tant pis si je perds Tetsu. Tu comprends ? Je tiens à toi, c'est tout !

— Je comprends...

— Et laisse personne se mettre en travers de ton chemin ! Tu l'aimes, et alors ? C'est le problème de personne. Moi, je te soutiendrai quoi qu'il arrive. Je te laisserai pas avoir honte. Je te laisserai pas te cacher.

— Momoi...

— En retour, tout ce que je te demande, c'est de reprendre ta vie en main. Retrouve ton énergie. Guéris.

— Ok. Je te le promets. »

Elle acquiesça, et serra sa main dans la sienne.

« Je suis contente de t'avoir retrouvé, Dai...

— Moi aussi...

— On sort d'ici ?

— Ok... Mais...

— On rentre à l'hôtel et on mate des animes jusqu'à ce qu'on s'endorme. Ça te va ?

— Le plan parfait... »

Heureusement, ils ne croisèrent pas Tetsuya en chemin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tous !**

**Allez, on conclut cette histoire avec ce chapitre !**

**Shadow : Wow ! Je ne sais même pas trop quoi dire ! Moi ce qui me bluffe, c'est de lire des reviews pareilles ! Merci beaucoup ! En plus je savais pas trop ce que ça allait donner, ce match de basket, pour tout te dire c'est pas très simple à écrire, alors ravie que ça ait fonctionné:) Nul besoin d'acheter quoi que ce soit, je suis partie pour faire carrière dans la fanfic yaoi, apparemment :D Donc profite, tout est gratuit :) (et si un jour j'ai des trucs payants je tâcherai de te le faire savoir... même si t'as pas de compte ;) (ou que tu te connectes pas au site pour écrire les reviews ;) PS : c'est terrible, ton pseudo pourrait m'évoquer 10 000 trucs, mais en l'occurrence, il me met toujours la chanson « In the Shadows » de The Rasmus dans la tête :D Du coup à cause de toi je l'ai même réécoutée... et même... un peu appréciée... (*écouté en boucle*) j'ai honte :D**

**L'instant musical : ces derniers jours je passe du temps très régulièrement à faire du karaoke sur Radwimps, _Sparkle _(ou 'supaakuru' comme on dit en japonais, hihi. En live, c'est mieux !). Je n'ai pas encore le niveau pour comprendre, et pour toute traduction j'ai les sous-titres en espagnol (là j'ai le niveau, mais couplé au japonais... enfin bref!)... En tout cas c'est une très chouette chanson qui m'a servie d'OST pour une partie de ce chapitre (enfin, tous les moments où j'arrivais à ne pas chanter à tue-tête le casque sur les oreilles pour le plus grand plaisir de mes voisins, j'en suis sûre) (et les moments où je ne kiffais pas honteusement The Rasmus... lol.) **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

I

Daiki ne réapparut pas pendant plusieurs jours. Tous les matins, Satsuki tentait de le tirer du lit dans l'espoir de le traîner au gymnase pour aller voir les matchs, mais malheureusement pour elle, leur différence de poids et de taille était trop grande pour qu'elle parvienne à ses fins par la force pure. Il remportait donc la bataille tous les jours, quitte à finir sur la moquette de la chambre d'hôtel avec un pied encore dans le lit. Quand ça arrivait, généralement, et au grand dam de Satsuki, il se rendormait par terre, tellement flemmard qu'il se contentait d'attraper son oreiller pour replonger aussitôt dans la somnolence.

Le troisième jour, cependant, il reçut un texto alors qu'il terminait sa nuit – dans son lit, cette fois. La lumière filtrait sous les stores, agressives et brillantes. Dans un grognement, il tendit la main vers la table de chevet et attrapa son portable.

_TETSU : On est toujours en course... On joue contre Yosen demain... Je voudrais te parler. Tu peux venir ce soir ?_

Suivait une adresse.

Daiki savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas ignorer Tetsu éternellement, et il s'était donné quelques jours pour réfléchir. Résultat : il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir avancé d'un pouce.

En vérité, il était terrifié à l'idée d'affronter Tetsu. Il ne lui avait certes pas parlé depuis le match, et il tenait son ami dans le suspense depuis ce jour-là. Mais le fait de s'être confié à Satsuki avait donné une réalité à ce qui n'était encore alors que de vagues pensées et émotions.

Sans parler de la claque monumentale qu'il s'était prise en perdant son premier match depuis son inscription chez Teiko. Une claque qu'il avait ardemment espérée, sans jamais formuler ce désir à haute voix. Tetsu, lui, avait compris. Depuis le début.

Au plus profond de lui, quand les choses avaient commencé à dégénérer à Teiko, il avait entretenu ce désir aussi frustrant qu'accablant de rencontrer enfin des joueurs capables de l'obliger à déposer les armes. Et maintenant que ça s'était produit... Il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas prêt : il n'avait rien prévu pour la suite. Il n'avait pas d'avenir. Ou plutôt, il n'en avait _plus_, parce qu'il avait perdu le seul qu'il ait jamais réellement envisagé.

Et maintenant, quoi ? Continuer à se battre ? Reprendre sérieusement le basket ? Et s'exposer à de nouvelles déceptions, quitte à y perdre ce qui lui restait de résistance mentale ?

Il était déjà au bout. Obscurément, il le sentait, sans vraiment savoir ce que ça signifiait. Tous les jours, il se disait juste... que c'était normal pour un adolescent de perdre l'appétit et l'énergie de vivre. Qu'il y avait des tas d'autres ados comme lui qui évitaient les miroirs et ne dormaient pas de la nuit, ou alors, qui dormaient jusqu'à se sentir totalement épuisés. Et puis de toute façon, à quoi bon se battre ? Personne ne le lui demandait. Tout ce qu'on voulait de lui, c'était son talent au basket.

Enfin, ça avait été vrai... Mais les choses avaient changé. Il n'était plus invaincu, ce qui signifiait probablement qu'il n'était plus inutile de se battre, qu'il pouvait recommencer à jouer, peut-être même reprendre goût au basket. Ça lui avait tellement manqué !

Et pourtant, il ne savait pas comment rebondir. Comment redevenir quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait la sensation d'être déjà allé beaucoup trop loin pour pouvoir faire demi-tour.

Peut-être qu'il était déjà perdu ?

Ça l'arrangerait, ça. Ça lui donnerait une autre excuse face à Tetsu. Il aurait rempli sa promesse, et désormais, Testu et lui n'auraient plus rien à se dire. Mais...

Daiki savait bien ce qu'il voulait, Tetsu : lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas toujours été un gros con dépressif.

Mais lui, est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment s'en souvenir ? Parce que s'il devenait autre chose que lui-même, qu'est-ce que ça allait être ? Sûrement quelque chose d'ennuyeux. Il n'avait pas de cartouches en réserve. Rien à donner. Ces dernières années l'avaient déjà dépouillé. Il ne lui restait plus rien, seulement de vagues désirs.

Des... rêves... ?

Oui, peut-être bien. Des rêves qui lui traversaient l'esprit, le matin quand il dormait trop tard dans son lit. Quand le soleil lui chauffait le dos, quand ses pensées se perdaient sans accroches, quand il s'égarait dans le labyrinthe des possibilités du futur. Quand il se prenait à imaginer comment sa vie pourrait être différente de tout ce qu'il avait prévu.

Mais ça lui faisait mal d'y penser. Et ça lui fichait la trouille.

_Tu fais chier, Tetsu..._

_DAIKI : Ok. 21h._

II

_20h54._

Tetsuya attendait tout seul dans la chambre qu'il louait avec Kagami. Il s'était arrangé avec son ami pour qu'il aille passer la nuit ailleurs. Même s'il était loin de penser qu'il arriverait à retenir Daiki ici toute la nuit.

Il avait un match important le lendemain, mais il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer dessus. C'était d'ailleurs Kagami qui l'avait pratiquement supplié de parler à Daiki, histoire qu'il arrête d'être tout le temps dans la lune. Tetsuya était plutôt d'accord avec son ami, alors, même s'il appréhendait ce moment, il avait décidé de donner rendez-vous à Daiki. Ici, en terrain familier. Ce serait plus facile pour lui, et pour Daiki... Tetsu pensait qu'il valait mieux qu'il sorte de sa zone de confort. Il n'obtiendrait rien de lui s'il n'arrivait pas à le mettre au pied du mur, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

La lumière électrique du plafonnier le dérangeait, mais il ne trouva pas la motivation pour se lever, l'éteindre, et allumer à la place les liseuses de chaque côté des deux lits. De toute façon, ça donnerait une ambiance trop intime, non ?

Tetsuya n'avait pas coutume de s'inquiéter autant pour des petits détails, et c'était déstabilisant de se retrouver aussi anxieux. Peut-être qu'il attendait trop de cette rencontre ? Peut-être qu'il s'était imaginé des choses ?

Même si c'était le cas... Ça faisait un peu tard pour y penser, non ?

_20h55._

Cinq minutes, si Daiki était à l'heure. Et a priori, la ponctualité n'était pas son fort. Et une fois qu'il serait là, qu'est-ce qu'il lui dirait ? Aomine avait disparu après leur match trois jours plus tôt. Avec pour dernière phrase : « On se parle plus tard, Tetsu ».

Très bien, mais quand ? Et de quoi ?

Tetsu avait donc pris les devants sur la question du quand. Tout en restant dans le noir sur la question du quoi.

C'était à la fois comme s'ils ne leur suffiraient pas de dix nuits pour se dire tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur, et... comme si une seule minute pourrait résumer l'essentiel.

Alors, peut-être que les deux possibilités se valaient. Une minute... Et après, peut-être dix nuits.

_Pense bien à ce que tu vas dire pendant cette minute-là, Tetsu._

_20h56._

Trois coups francs frappés à la porte le tirèrent brutalement de sa rêverie angoissée.

_Il ne serait pas en avance, quand même ?! Non... Ça doit être Hyuga... Il a sûrement une mise au point à faire avant le match de demain._

Tetsuya se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte.

« Salut, Tetsu... »

_C'est la première fois de toute l'Histoire qu'il est en avance._

« Euh... Vas-y, entre. »

_20h57._

« Ben dis donc, vous avez du fric dans votre lycée... Confort, la chambre !

— C'est... une donation... du... euh... du père de Kagami. Grâce à lui, on a des super chambres. »

Un regard bleu mêlé d'un noir tempétueux de mauvais augure se posa sur lui.

« ...Kagami ? »

_Tu prononces ce nom comme si tu avais avalé un truc trop pimenté_, pensa Testuya en réprimant un sourire.

Avec un peu d'imagination, il aurait presque pu penser qu'Aomine était jaloux...

« Je partage la chambre avec lui... expliqua-t-il. Mais toute l'équipe a les mêmes. »

Aomine haussa les épaules et fit le tour de la chambre, inspecta les deux lits, puis s'assit sur celui qui était fait, déduisant sans doute qu'il s'agissait de celui de Tetsuya.

« De quoi tu voulais parler, Tetsu ? »

_Bonne question, Aomine-kun. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser toute la journée. Et pourtant, là tout de suite... Je crois que j'ai tout oublié._

_Allez, fais un effort !_

Tetsuya prit une grande inspiration et alla s'asseoir à côté de son ami.

« Je... Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu m'as embrassé, l'autre jour, commença-t-il à voix basse, agacé de se sentir aussi hésitant. Est-ce que c'était juste... parce que t'avais de la peine pour moi ? »

Aomine lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis eut un rire bas, quasi inaudible.

« Si c'était pour ça, ça ferait longtemps que je t'aurais déjà embrassé, Tetsu. »

Tetsuya fixa son ami dans le silence pesant, baignant en pleine incertitude.

« Ce que je veux dire, reprit Aomine, c'est que je sais que je t'ai fait du mal. C'est juste que je pouvais pas faire semblant... Je voulais que tu laisses tomber, c'est tout. Que t'arrêtes de te battre pour moi.

— Ok, mais... et maintenant ? »

Aomine baissa les yeux et replongea dans le silence. Tetsuya n'arrivait pas à lire son attitude, mais quelques signes, aussi légers soient-ils, ne trompaient pas. Cela faisait des années qu'il observait les gens, et Aomine encore plus que tous les autres. Même fermé, même silencieux, Tetsuya percevait en lui la peur et la confusion.

III

_21h00._

_Je suis sûr que j'ai l'air con pendant que je fixe le radio-réveil en me demandant où nous mène ce drôle de rendez-vous. Est-ce qu'on va être encore seuls longtemps ? Kagami devrait pas tarder à se ramener, non ? Après tout, c'est sa chambre._

_Et puis, qu'est-ce que je vais dire, moi ? La tension entre nous est palpable, ça simplifie pas les choses._

_Ah oui, je n'ai pas répondu à la dernière question de Tetsu. 'Et maintenant', qu'il a demandé. Comme si j'en savais quelque chose !_

Ses pensées qui tournaient en rond s'interrompirent soudainement. Les lèvres de Tetsu étaient sur les siennes ! Sans réfléchir, il repoussa son ami. Ils échangèrent un bref regard, puis Daiki baissa les yeux. Bon sang, pourquoi c'était si difficile ? Tetsu... Il ressentait quelque chose pour lui, non ? Sinon, il ne serait pas venu ici. C'était trop dangereux. Ça mettait en péril trop de choses. Ça pourrait changer sa vie.

_Tetsu a déjà changé ta vie dix mille fois._

Oui, mais là... C'était comme si, s'il laissait faire les choses, ils allaient officialiser, ou plutôt rendre réel, ce qui se passait déjà entre eux.

_Ce qui se passe depuis longtemps, Daiki, abruti. Ce n'est pas l'instant décisif, c'est l'aboutissement d'un certain nombre de trucs. Et tu es reponsable du dernier de ces 'trucs'. C'est toi qui l'as embrassé, l'autre jour, tu te souviens ?_

Tetsuya, assez étrangement, ne se laissa pas décourager par son geste de rejet. Il revint vers lui. Et encore plus étrangement, cette fois, Daiki le laissa faire.

Il ne sut même pas ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là.

Juste ça : c'était presque trop.

« Dai. »

Il n'y avait que Satsuki qui l'appelait comme ça. Il rouvrit les yeux et n'eut aucun mal à soutenir le regard de Tetsuya, parce qu'il était juste sidéré. Puis, quand son ami le poussa doucement pour qu'il s'allonge sur le lit, son esprit devint entièrement blanc. Il n'y avait plus rien. Il avait cessé de penser. Du moins, pendant quelques secondes. Puis, tout explosa. Les angoisses, la culpabilité, la honte, le désir, la tristesse, la colère, tout. Tout d'un seul coup.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! » s'étrangla-t-il.

Dans sa tête, il se passait cent mille trucs différents et aucune pensée ne s'accordait.

Il était en train de paniquer.

« Dai, ferme les yeux. »

La voix de Tetsu l'apaisa. En l'entendant, il avait la sensation que le bordel dans sa tête était aussi futile qu'inutile. Fermer les yeux... Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il _ne voulait pas_ lâcher prise. Il avait surtout peur de ne pas y parvenir.

Il tenta le coup. Il entendit le léger _clic_ d'un interrupteur et l'obscurité remplit ses paupières.

« N'ouvre pas les yeux », lui rappela Tetsu.

Aucune chance. Ce serait plus facile ainsi. Plus facile de se laisser aller. D'oublier ce qu'il était en train de faire, ce que ça impliquait, et toutes les questions que ça soulevait.

IV

Tetsuya regarda 'son' homme qui se détendait doucement, étendu sur son lit étroit. Il pouvait lire le moindre signe d'anxiété sur son visage aux traits crispés, et la peur qui brûlait sous ses paupières closes. Il embrassa ces yeux fermés, et sentit Aomine, presque de manière imperceptible, relâcher un peu son stress.

Il parcourut son corps d'une main légère, attentif à toutes les réactions. Aomine frissonnait, mais la tension qui s'accumulait en lui commençait à changer de nature. Il pouvait pratiquement le sentir se réchauffer sous ses doigts. Et ce changement suscitait en lui une soif qu'il s'était appliqué à réprimer pendant des jours... et en y réflichissant bien, probablement pendant des années avant ça.

Tetsuya aggripa des deux mains pantalon et boxer, et tira. Il n'attendit pas qu'Aomine ait des doutes. Il prit sa queue entre ses lèvres et la suça assez vigoureusement pour obtenir une plainte étranglée. Aomine posa une main sur son crâne, ses doigts plongèrent dans ses cheveux, et Tetsuya se demanda s'il allait encore le repousser. Mais les doigts se contentèrent de lui agripper les cheveux, tandis que son autre main s'emparait de sa nuque, comme pour prévenir toute tentative de sa part d'interrompre son œuvre.

« Ahhh... putain, Tetsu... »

Sa gorge se cripsa d'une telle façon en prononçant ces mots que sa voix sembla prête à se briser. Pendant quelques secondes, Tetsuya se demanda s'il était vraiment bien avisé de continuer, mais décida aussitôt qu'il devait suivre son intuition. Tout en lui le poussait vers Aomine. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il l'aimait. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il n'y avait rien dans le sexe de repoussant ou d'effrayant, et rien de quoi on puisse avoir honte. Il voulait chasser le chagrin et la tension dans ses yeux en lui donnant du plaisir, et lui faire oublier ce passé qui les hantait. Laisser derrière eux toute cette frustration, ces doutes, ce mal-être, pour enfin pouvoir tourner la page et envisager le reste de leurs vies.

Que ce soit la tension accumulée, son talent naturel ou la pure inexpérience, ce fut rapide. La saveur amère du sperme s'attarda sur sa langue après qu'il ait avalé, mais ça lui plut. C'était la preuve qu'il avait su donner de plaisir à son partenaire. Il remonta sur le lit pour s'allonger à côté d'Aomine et eut la surprise de le sentir l'entourer de ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Une chaleur rayonnante partit du creux de sa poitrine et se répandit dans son ventre. Il était juste tellement bien, comme ça. Il ne voulait plus qu'Aomine le lâche, plus jamais... Ça le rassurait d'être là contre lui, de partager son intimité. Pendant toutes ces années, Aomine avait été comme un rêve fuyant toujours plus loin à l'horizon. Il avait cru le perdre pour toujours... Et maintenant, il était là, dans ses bras.

« Tetsu... » dit Aomine d'une voix un peu rauque. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit : « Je suis pas un mec facile à vivre, et ça va pas changer du jour au lendemain. Mais je vais... Je vais essayer d'arrêter de te repousser tout le temps. J'en ai marre de tout ça. J'ai plus envie d'être seul. Je crois... Je crois que j'ai envie d'être avec toi, Tetsu.

— Dit-il après avoir reçu une super pipe. T'es carrément corruptible, Aomine-kun. »

L'intéressé écarquilla les yeux, puis éclata de rire.

« Jamais ta langue dans ta poche, hein, Tetsu...

— Non, et je ne t'ai pas entendu t'en plaindre au cours des cinq dernières minutes.

— T'es con... Mais... j'étais sérieux, tu sais.

— Je sais, confirma Tetsuya. Et là tout de suite, je suis au summum du bonheur.

— Heureusement que tu le précises.

— J'ai pris l'habitude, vu que j'ai tendance à pas être très expressif...

— À ce propos, je me posais une question...

— Laquelle ?

— Est-ce que tu vas rester inexpressif même si... je fais ça ? »

Et sur ce, Aomine le lâcha, se décala dans le lit et se cala entre ses jambes avant de le débarrasser dans la foulée de son pantalon et sous-vêtements.

_Wow ! Il va vraiment le faire ?!_

V

Daiki était en train de se poser la même question. Pour un mec qui quelques jours auparavant gardait comme un secret d'État son attirance pour les hommes, c'était un sacré pas en avant. Mais là, dans ce lit avec Tetsu, ça lui semblait naturel. Et il en avait envie. Alors, il valait mieux surfer sur les ondes positives du moment plutôt que d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il se remette à douter.

Il prit tout de même son temps. Presque avec prudence, il testa du bout de la langue, la fit glisser sur le prépuce en le repoussant doucement. Il sentit les reins de Testu se creuser, son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Il insista un peu plus, aventura ses lèvres sur le gland, prit le temps de s'habituer aux sensations. C'était à peine s'il avait déjà fantasmé faire un truc pareil, vu qu'il avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie à refouler violemment ses propres désirs. C'était dingue que Tetsu rende ça aussi facile. Il s'enhardit et prit toute sa verge dans sa bouche, ému malgré lui de sentir les cuisses de son partenaire frémir contre lui.

Il allait peut-être bien pouvoir la malmener, cette inexpressivité chronique... Et faire fondre Tetsu jusqu'à ce qu'il ne retienne plus ses gémissements... Cette perspective l'excita assez pour lui redonner une érection alors qu'il avait joui quelques minutes auparavant. Si ça continuait comme ça, la nuit promettait d'être longue...

Il plongea à la base de la queue et pressa ses lèvres, puis remonta lentement, et termina enveloppant le gland de sa langue. Un début de plainte résonna dans le calme absolu, rapidement étouffé par un poing serré. Daiki écarta le bras de Tetsu.

« Je préfère t'entendre, si ça te va... »

Les yeux interrogateurs de Tetsu croisèrent les siens.

« C'est plutôt excitant », expliqua Daiki avec un sourire d'excuse.

Tetsu eut l'air surpris, puis, il sourit.

« Continue, Dai... »

Et Daiki s'empressa d'accéder à cette requête.

Toute la panique de tout à l'heure avait disparu. L'instant était étrangement calme. Le souffle entrecoupé de Tetsu résonnait dans le silence, tandis que ses lèvres sur sa verge ne cessaient de faire monter en lui le plaisir. C'était plus facile qu'il ne l'avait cru. Donner du plaisir à quelqu'un, ça avait quelque chose d'étrangement gratifiant, que cette personne soit ou non du même sexe. Pourquoi s'était-il tellement pris la tête, après tout ? Pour _ça _? Parce que _ça_... C'était simplement bien.

Et conformément à ses prévisions, l'impassible Tetsuya fondit à son contact, les paupières crispées, ses ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans sa nuque, les lèvres entrouvertes sans plus chercher à étouffer ses plaintes. Tout en continuant à le sucer, Daiki entreprit de soulager la tension qui s'accumulait dans son bas-ventre.

« Attends, attends... dit tout à coup Tetsuya.

— Hein ? Attendre quoi ? » protesta Daiki.

Pour toute réponse, Tetsu l'invita d'une pression sous le menton à remonter vers lui. Là, il l'embrassa tendrement, et d'un léger coup de rein, le renversa sur le matelas. Sa queue humectée de salive se glissa entre ses fesses. Daiki se raidit. _Non, sérieusement ? _Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de perdre sa virginité de cette façon-là !

« Ferme les yeux, Dai. »

Il eut envie de lui répliquer vertement que ça ne changerait pas quoi que ce soit, mais quelque chose en lui le dissuada de protester. Le contact de ce gland mouillé, là, juste contre l'orifice, fit tressaillir sa queue. Tetsu enfouit ses lèvres dans son cou et tenta une intrusion en se guidant de la main. Sentant la résistance, il y alla avec les doigts.

Daiki se mordit la lèvre, partagé entre l'excitation, la peur, et une pointe de douleur. Au moins la honte n'était plus là – à moins qu'elle ne revienne puissance dix le lendemain matin...

Tout doucement, il se détendit. Une nouvelle fois, il se dit : « après tout... pourquoi pas ? » Et juste à ce moment-là, il réalisa que de ça aussi, il en avait envie. Il voulait sentir Tetsu en lui. Se donner à lui, et d'une certaine façon, lui montrer que lui aussi, il lui faisait confiance. Que lui aussi, il était capable de baisser sa garde, de laisser voir sa vulnérabilité. Il en avait besoin, aussi. Une nuit... Après, il verrait bien. Mais d'ici là... Cesser de se battre, cesser de traiter la personne qu'il aimait en ennemie.

« Tetsu, vas-y maintenant... »

Et parce que c'était Tetsu, il ne lui demanda pas s'il était sûr, il se contenta de le prendre au mot.

Il se sentit d'abord transpercé et poussa un grognement étranglé, mais il appuya d'une main dans le creux des reins de Tetsu pour le retenir en lui, et respira calmement. Il glissa une main entre eux pour stimuler son membre un peu refroidi et doucement, il se laissa aller. Tetsu l'embrassa à nouveau et quand il donna un coup de rein, il lui mordit légèrement la lèvre en étouffant un gémissement. Plus encore que les sensations physiques, le fait de symboliquement abandonner son corps à quelqu'un d'autre, et à Tetsu en particulier, libéra quelque chose en lui. Et soudain, le moindre mouvement de Tetsu le fit se consumer et frissonner à la fois. Il lâcha ce qui lui restait de réticences. Après tout, qu'avait-il encore à perdre ? Si quelqu'un était capable de le sauver, c'était bien Tetsu.

Il poussa un cri au coup de rein suivant. Mais Tetsu ne s'arrêta pas, parce qu'il avait entendu dans sa voix la surprise, la douleur, mais aussi le besoin et le désir. Sa main rejoignit celle de Daiki que sa queue et commença à la pomper tandis qu'il le pénétrait.

« Putain... me lâche surtout pas, s'entendit chuchoter Daiki.

— Plus jamais, répliqua Tetsu.

— Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

— Plus que tout.

— A-ahh... Je t'aime, Tetsu. »

Le reste se fondit dans le noir, dans l'obscurité de la chambre qui était devenue une caverne hors du monde, où rien n'existait, où l'extérieur n'était qu'un vague concept, où il n'y avait que deux corps au cœur battant à tout rompre, où il n'y avait que la soif, le désir et l'amour qui les liaient et les poussaient l'un vers l'autre. Il perdit la notion du temps, et il s'écoula peut-être une, peut-être dix minutes, avant qu'un orgasme beaucoup plus intense que le premier ne fasse éclore des dizaines d'étoiles blanches sous ses paupières résolument closes.

Après quoi, ce fut le calme absolu. Son cul à peine défloré l'élançait et le brûlait, mais les sensations demeurèrent périphériques, sans importance. Ce qui comptait, c'était ce silence bénéfique, seulement troublé par leurs souffles qui s'apaisaient peu à peu.

Il faillit s'endormir, et puis, il se rappela où ils étaient, et dans quelles circonstances...

La compétition inter-lycées. Tout ça, c'était fini pour lui... Mais pas pour Tetsu.

VI

« Tu as dit que vous affrontiez Yosen, demain ? Ça risque d'être coton... »

La voix de Daiki tira Tetsuya d'une agréable léthargie. Et sa question le rappela à la réalité, parce qu'il avait tout oublié de la compétition. Il ouvrit les yeux dans le noir et répliqua avec une minuscule pointe de sarcasme dissimulée dans sa voix neutre :

« Tu veux dire, plus dur qu'un match contre toi ?

— Jamais de la vie ! Mais bon, tu connais Mu... La défense absolue. »

Tetsuya haussa les épaules.

« Avec Kagami, tout est possible. »

Aomine se redressa sur un coude et l'engueula :

« Kagami c'est qu'un gros bourrin ! T'aurais eu plus de chances de gagner avec moi ! »

Tetsuya ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis qu'une vilaine satisfaction le remplissait de bonheur :

« Je n'en étais pas sûr jusqu'à maintenant, mais là... Tu es jaloux, Daiki.

— Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Évidemment que je suis jaloux ! »

Daiki parut soudain se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et se rallongea en grommelant, les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

« Tu sais, reprit Tetsu à voix basse, toutes ces années, c'est ton basket qui m'a inspiré. C'est toi qui m'as fait rêver... Qui m'a donné envie d'aller de l'avant, même quand toi, tu avais renoncé. Toi sur un terrain... Je voulais être ton ombre, parce que ta lumière, je la voulais seulement pour moi. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour m'avoir emmené avec toi, pour m'avoir donné la force, m'avoir porté jusqu'au niveau où j'en suis aujourd'hui.

— ...Baka. Je t'ai jamais emmené ou porté, Tetsu. On s'est juste bien trouvés.

— Bien trouvés ? Ça me plaît, ça...

— Je vais faire une exception pour toi : je viendrai voir le match demain.

— Sérieux ?!

— Ne me fais pas le regretter.

— Si je perds, tu m'en voudras ?

— Et pas qu'un peu ! »

Cette conclusion les fit rire – une dernière fois. Rattrapés par l'épuisement, ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir.

VI

Le lendemain matin, Kagami quitta épuisé la chambre d'Izuki et Mitobe – qui aurait cru que le gars le plus silencieux de l'équipe ronflait aussi fort ! – et se dirigea au radar vers sa chambre d'origine. Il y avait laissé une partie de ses affaires, et de toute façon, Aomine ou pas Aomine, il fallait qu'il s'assure que Kuroko ne disparaisse pas avant leur match décisif.

Dans le couloir, il croisa une chevelure rose reconnaissable.

« Hé ? Momoi ?

— Oh ! Kagami ! Je... euh... Je voulais voir Tetsu-kun.

— Ouais, pareil. »

Il étudia la jeune fille, qui lui parut bizarrement stressée.

« Ça va ?

— Oui, oui ! Tout va bien ! Allons-y ! »

Ils arrivèrent ensemble à la chambre, Kagami toqua pour la forme et entra. À son grand soulagement, il trouva Kuroko tout habillé et apparemment prêt à partir. Puis, il vit Aomine traverser la pièce à poil en ralant :

« Hé, Tetsu, t'as pas vu mon boxer ? »

Kagami émit un sifflement admiratif.

« Dis donc, Kuroko, tu te fais _vraiment_ pas chier ! »

Aomine était plutôt agréable à regarder, et apparemment, bien pourvu par la nature. La nuit avait dû être intéressante !

À côté de lui, Momoi se décomposa.

« Je... Salut, Tetsu-kun... Je me demandais juste...

— Je te rends Aomine-kun dans un instant... S'il trouve son boxer. »

L'intéressé se figea un bref instant, puis attrapa les draps pour se couvrir.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?!

— C'est ma chambre, l'informa inutilement Kagami.

— Je te cherchais, s'étrangla Momoi, avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

— Et merde... » lâcha Aomine en reprenant la recherche de son boxer. « Tetsu, tu m'excuseras, mais faut que je file. On se voit plus tard. »

Kuroko se contenta de hocher la tête, et s'assit sur son lit tandis qu'Aomine s'habillait en quatrième vitesse. Après quoi, ce dernier se précipita dans le couloir en bousculant Kagami au passage, puis disparut.

Kagami croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et dit d'un ton satisfait :

« Je le savais ! Y a quelque chose entre Aomine et Momoi, pas vrai ? »

Kuroko secoua la tête.

« Tu n'y es pas... C'est juste qu'ils sont tous les deux amoureux de moi. »

La mâchoire de Kagami manqua de tomber sur le sol.

« Hein ?! Mais depuis quand t'es devenu un tel tombeur ?! »

Pour toute réponse, Kuroko haussa les épaules et attrapa son sac.

« On y va ? »

Kagami secoua la tête, confondu. Puis, il rassembla ses propres affaires, et tous les deux se préparèrent à rejoindre le gymnase.

VII

Daiki rattrapa Satsuki facilement : elle s'était arrêtée en bas de l'escalier, recroquevillée sur elle-même, la tête entre les genoux. Il ignora la douleur aiguë qui s'enfonça dans son cœur à la voir comme ça, et s'assit à côté d'elle, sans rien dire.

« Je voulais juste être sûre, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. J'en avais besoin... Pour arrêter d'y penser.

— Désolé, j'aurais dû te dire que je restais là-bas.

— C'est pas grave, Dai-chan. Je suis pas venue pour faire une crise de jalousie. » Elle fronça les sourcils, et répéta : « Il fallait juste que je sois sûre. »

Il hocha la tête et déglutit.

« Je t'ai rien dit... parce que je voulais pas faire ça sous ton nez. Mais c'était peut-être encore pire comme ça. J'ai pas su gérer. Vraiment désolé, Satsuki.

— Je t'ai dit que c'était bon ! Laisse tomber, d'accord ? »

Elle fit mine de se lever, mais Daiki la retint par le bras :

« Attends. J'ai besoin de savoir un truc avant : ces derniers temps, j'essayais de... Bon... Comment dire... de faire en sorte que tu m'en veuilles, tu vois ? J'ai fait pareil avec Tetsu. Mais là... C'était pas mon intention. Vraiment pas. Je sais que j'ai déconné, Satsuki. Je ne te le demande pas, je te le dis juste : j'espère que tu me pardonneras. Pour tout. Et si c'est pas le cas, je me ferai une raison. J'irai pas t'emmerder davantage. Ça, je te le promets. »

Satsuki essuya d'un geste furtif les larmes qui perlaient sur ses cils.

« J'avais compris, Dai. Mais ça me fait plaisir que tu le dises. Je t'en veux pas. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

— Est-ce qu'on va quand même voir le match ensemble ? »

Il savait que c'était con et égoïste de proposer ça. Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas simplement la laisser partir ? Parce que...

« Encore une fois désolé, Satsuki. Je veux pas choisir entre toi et Tetsu...

— T'as pas besoin de le faire. J'ai pas envie de choisir non plus... Ça peut paraître tordu avec tout ce qui se passe, mais je préférerais t'avoir avec moi aujourd'hui...

— Alors j'y serai, fit Daiki en se levant. Et demain et après-demain et autant que tu voudras. »

Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux, sans doute en train de se demander quel genre de révolution pouvait bien se produire dans l'esprit de son meilleur ami. Elle s'était attendue à presque tout... mais en tout cas, pas à cette réaction-là.

« Je sais qu'avec un truc pareil on n'est plus censés être amis, continua-t-il en lui tendant la main. Mais juste... J'arrive pas à m'y faire.

— Moi non plus », répondit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Alors, elle attrapa cette main tendue et se nicha dans les bras de Daiki. Elle aurait dû le détester, mais elle ne pouvait pas. C'était son meilleur ami. Et même s'ils étaient dans cette histoire en compétition et qu'elle avait perdu, elle s'en foutait. Elle avait besoin de lui. Et lui pareil. Et pour le moment, ça suffisait. Et puis... Tetsu et elle... Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment cru. Il ne lui avait jamais donné de signal clair. Elle avait interprété des trucs de la manière qui l'arrangeait. Il ne l'avait pas menée en bateau. Pas plus que Daiki. Les choses avaient juste suivi un cours qu'elle ne désirait pas. À présent, elle devait oublier Tetsu, parce qu'elle ne se voyait pas vivre sa vie à courir après un garçon. Mais concernant Daiki... Elle ne voulait pas que ça change. Elle et lui, c'était pour toujours. Ils seraient amis bien après que son abruti de meilleur ami ait l'occasion de foirer sa relation avec Tetsu. Et si ça devait arriver, elle resterait de son côté. Et lui du sien. Toujours.

« On va voir le match ensemble, Dai-chan. Le reste... on verra plus tard. »

Ils avaient certes envies de le regarder, ce match, mais ce qui comptait avant tout pour eux, à cet instant, c'était de se prouver l'un à l'autre qu'ils pouvaient encore être amis, et de fait, ils trouvèrent un certain réconfort à regarder les joueurs de Seirin se démener contre la défense en béton armé de Yosen.

VIII

Seirin donna tout, et malgré un début de match assez prometteur, les joueurs finirent par s'écraser contre la défense de l'inébranlable Murasakibara. Ils passèrent tout le match à chercher à la parade, se focalisèrent sur la défense, mais furent incapables de renverser la tendance. Cela dit, ce fut tout de même un beau match qui donna des sueurs froides à Daiki et Satsuki, et un spectacle passionnant pour leurs yeux experts.

« Super, pour quoi on passe, maintenant, marmonna Daiki devant le résultat sans appel.

— Tetsu-kun est hors compétition, maintenant, remarqua Satsuki. Ça veut dire qu'il aura plus de temps pour toi.

— Humpf... » grommela Daiki.

Mais le sourire de Satsuki finit par le contaminer, bien malgré lui.

Puis, il descendit dans les vestiaires et attendit les bras croisés que les joueurs de Seirin se pointent.

« Tetsu ! gronda-t-il dès qu'il repéra la tignasse bleue de son compagnon. Sérieusement, t'as pas été foutu de gagner face à Mu ?!

— Il a donné du fil à retordre même à Akashi, lui rappela calmement Tetsu.

— Genre, c'est une raison ! Les gens vont croire que je me suis ramolli, maintenant...

— Raison de plus pour te remettre sérieusement au basket », sourit son ami.

Daiki avait à la fois envie de s'énerver, et de l'embrasser. Il y avait un je-ne-sais quoi dans les yeux bleux de Tetsu qui lui faisait mal tellement ça provoquait une réponse intense dans tout son organisme. Il oublia ce pour quoi il était venu, il oublia de de s'énerver, et opta sans réfléchir pour sa deuxième idée. Embrasser Tetsu. Il le souleva à moitié de terre dans la manœuvre, lui offrant un baiser aussi passionné que maladroit. Il sentit les lèvres de Tetsu sourire sous les siennes, et ses bras l'entourèrent pour le serrer contre son corps trempé de sueur, ce qui suscita aussitôt en lui une brusque et déconcertante montée de désir. Il fallait _vraiment_ qu'il soit à côté de ses pompes pour faire ça sans se poser de questions devant tous ses putain de coéquipiers ! D'ailleurs, les réactions ne manquèrent pas, mais pas vraiment celles auxquelles il s'attendait :

« Il sortait pas avec la coach de Too, Kuroko ?! s'étonna Izuki.

— Mais alors il se tape _aussi_ leur champion ?! s'étrangla Hyuga.

— Mais comment il fait, puisque personne le remarque jamais ?! se désespéra Koganei.

— Laissez tomber, les mecs, intervint Kagami. Kuroko restera à jamais un mystère pour nous.

— Momoi-chan et moi on sort pas ensemble... » voulut préciser Tetsuya, mais tout le monde l'avait déjà oublié et se dirigeait vers les douches.

Daiki écarta les mèches collées au front de Tetsu par la sueur, et ne put pas s'empêcher de lui sourire.

« Ceux qui ne te voient pas sont des crétins, Tetsu. Mais moi, ça m'arrange. Comme ça tu seras que pour moi.

— Ne t'emballe pas, Daiki.

— Je m'emballe si je veux ! D'abord, tout est de ta faute. Si tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais des sentiments pour moi, on n'en serait pas là.

— Ça fait que quelques jours... Mais tu as changé, Daiki...

— Je sais. Et honnêtement, ça me fout la trouille.

— À moi aussi, avoua Tetsu. Enfin, pas que tu changes... Moi aussi, je change. Tout change. »

Daiki haussa les épaules.

« Et on va pas rester là comme deux crétins à avoir peur, si ? Viens prendre ta douche chez moi.

— Ok... »

Les deux basketteurs quittèrent le gymnase. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant, regardant l'endroit où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois.

« C'est moi, où le monde paraît un peu différent ? demanda Tetsu.

— Non, c'est pas toi... » murmura Daiki.

Puis, il haussa à nouveau les épaules, passa un bras autour de celles de Tetsu et le poussa pour qu'il se remette à marcher.

« Après, je t'apprendrai deux-trois trucs pour le basket. Si tu veux. »

Tetsu réprima un sourire rayonnant.

« Évidemment que je veux. »

Ils s'éloignèrent et disparurent dans l'agitation urbaine, mais cette fois, elle ne leur paraissait plus si hostile. Ils n'étaient plus seuls au milieu du monde. Ils étaient deux amis qui étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, et qui s'étaient enfin retrouvés.


End file.
